


For The Moment

by kyuutier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuutier/pseuds/kyuutier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Imperious Condescension returns to Alternia on Feferi's eighth wriggling day to remove the competition, install another child empress, and sweep up a fresh crop of adults to add to her fleet. Eridan's terrible timing and a thoughtless remark land him with an officer's commission, his own ship, and a familiar powerful psychic to power it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this little thing. An excersize in character development. We'll see where it goes...

His Empress was standing in front of him, 2x3dent dripping fuschia blood over his moirail's corpse. His mouth was suddenly bone dry, he couldn't breath, couldn't think. Swallowing was doing nothing at all. Under his thin cotton shirt, his gills flared wide, filtering in the air that his throat was no longer providing. His wide, horrified gaze remained on Feferi's body, curled up so small at her killer's feet.

"She asked you a question, you little fucker. Answer her." One of the violet blooded trolls at Her side was moving towards him threateningly, hand poised threateningly over the culling knife attached to his belt, fins flaring out with the challenge.

With a panicked wheeze, he took a step back, everything rushing in to him at once. Your name is? "Eridan Ampora." Why are you crying? "She... Fef's... my..." His throat tightened again, turning the word 'moirail' to ash in his mouth.

The violet blood had stopped a few steps away from him and was looking back at the Empress. She was looking at Eridan with clear pity in her eyes, which would have been a flattering sentiment at any other moment. Bile churned in his stomach. She had just slaughtered Feferi! He swayed on his feet and lurched forward a step, falling to his knees before the violet guardian could protest, though he still bristled angrily. Eridan ignored him, and the woman above him, grasping his princess' cold shoulder and rolling her onto her back. Her eyes stared sightless towards the ceiling of her hive. The hole at the hollow of her throat was still welling with blood and when he turned her the thin scab broke and sent another slow wave of tyrian blood down her collarbone. The second and third holes, in the center of her chest and in her sternum, were covered by her tee-shirt, which clung sticky and heavy to her chilled body.

Before he could do anything more than heave another choked sob, the Empress' bodyguard was hauling him roughly back to his feet by the neck of his cape, fingers twisting cruelly in his hair to force his stare up away from the horrid sight at his feet, into the eyes of the Queen. "What should we do with this one?" He was asking.

The Condesce was handing her 2x3dent to the other violet blooded guardian by her side when he spoke. She hummed softly, turning forward to examine him again. "I recognize his face. Well..." Her eyes narrowed slightly and she stepped around Feferi's corpse to get closer to him, grasping his chin firmly. Her fingers were cold, and still sticky with Feferi's blood. "Almost... Not quite the same. But if he was related to Dualscar, he has talent we can not afford to waste." She was speaking to the one holding him, Eridan couldn't do anything but gape, his hands clenched weakly at his sides. "Take him away from here. Isolate him in the ship. It's obvious he was in one of my descendant's quadrants, the fool, he needs to compose himself."


End file.
